The present invention is related generally to the field of data disk holders for storage of compact disks and the like. More specifically, the present invention is related to data disk holders having adhesively sealable closures and a method of constructing same.
Data disk holders constructed of pliable plastic or polymeric materials are in common use for storage of compact disks, as well as other data disks. A typical data disk holder of this type generally includes a pair of outer thermoplastic layers of material, such as polyvinylchloride (“vinyl”) or polypropylene, sealed together at least along some of the edges to form a pocket into which such a data disk may be inserted. Examples of such holders can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,850,731 and 5,462,160, issued to Youngs. Such disk holders as shown in these patents are generally constructed with an overlying flap for covering the opening to the interior pocket of the holder. Such flap may or may not include some form of an adhesive for securing the same in a closed position.
More recently, it has become desirous for publishers and the like to perfect bind such data disk holders containing the disks directly into books and other publications. In this case, the data disk holders containing the disks are passed through the signature gathering and binding machinery of a bindery process simultaneously with other signatures of the publication to be bound therein.
One such process is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,889. In this patent, a data disk is fully encapsulated within an all-vinyl case prior to binding the same within a book or the like. However, this process requires specialized equipment for handling and placement of the data disk within the sealing head for subsequent encapsulation. The data disk manufacturer must therefore either invest in such specialized encapsulating equipment, or separately package and send the data disk to an alternate site having such capabilities.
Since customer requirements oftentimes dictate different needs for loading and/or shipping the data disks within the disk holders, it is considered desirous to maintain flexibility as to when such loading of the disk takes place through the use of an adhesive closure device. By providing the flexibility of an adhesive closure, no specialized equipment is required for contemporaneous handling of the data disk and holder. Therefore, such data disk holders may be manufactured separately, and then sent to the data disk manufacturer for subsequent loading prior to binding the same.
Including such disk holders in the bindery process, however, creates certain manufacturing, handling, and security concerns which make it impractical to use conventional disk holders having adhesive closure flaps, as shown and described in the above patents. Conventional disk holders having an adhesive closure flap tend to form an additional gap at the fold which creates a non-uniform edge thickness. This causes the binding equipment to pick a place the disk holders unevenly, thereby jamming the equipment and causing significant manufacturing and handling issues during the bindery process. This also makes such data disk holders difficult to stack because the thicker edge causes the stack to be higher on one side, and thus unbalanced.
Safety is also a concern in that data disk holders bound within a printed publication are susceptible to theft and/or vandalism. While it is oftentimes considered desirable for the data disk holder to accommodate reusable storage for a data disk, allowing unfettered access to the disk is generally considered inadvisable. Although it is difficult to prevent theft or vandalism, it is preferable that any such reusable disk holder provide some means of indicating tampering with the contents thereof.
Therefore, it is evident that there is a distinct need for a data disk holder having a user friendly adhesive closure which eliminates the need for a folded flap and can be manufactured of a substantially uniform thickness for more balanced and even handling by the binding equipment in a bindery process. It is the objective of the instant invention to provide such a data disk holder which will add to the efficiency in assembly and provide greater through-put in the bindery process with fewer handling problems, thereby reducing associated labor costs therewith. It is also the objective of the instant invention to provide such a data disk that facilitates reusable storage of a data disk, and which includes safety means for warning of unwanted tampering with the data disk contained therein.